


Getting Off Subject

by Hiddenhikari



Category: Death Note
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-22
Updated: 2013-06-22
Packaged: 2017-12-15 18:54:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/852895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiddenhikari/pseuds/Hiddenhikari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beyond and Naomi get WAY OFF SUBJECT while working on a case. (Not sexually off subject, they're just idiots)</p><p>*old story*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Getting Off Subject

Beyond and Naomi sat on the couch, trying to figure out the case.

"So…Why did the killer except a 'Q' name, instead of a 'B' name?" Naomi asked herself as she tapped her head with end of her pencil.

Beyond stared out the window, "I'm bored."

Naomi looked up, "What?"

"I said I'm bored…we should do something." Beyond said as he continued staring out the window. Naomi sighed. "We should….we should go play mini-put-put!" Beyond said looking happier.

"But, we still have to-" Naomi said, but was cut off before her sentence was at its end.

"Oh, you're just afraid you're going to loose!" Beyond said, "Come on, I'll give you ten bucks if you can beat me, you little sissy girl!"

Naomi snapped, "OKAY! I'll play you! But be prepared to LOSE!" She said standing and getting her coat.

And lose he did, very badly may I add.

"So…fork it over!" Naomi said smiling triumphantly.

Beyond reached in his pocket, he took in a sharp intake of breath, "It seems all my money is gone! Oh…how terrible…um…how about an I-owe-you?" He said smiling cheesily.

"Liar." Naomi muttered. She rounded on him, "YOU MEAN WE WAISTED ALL THIS TIME AND I DIDN'T EVEN GET ANYTHING FOR WINNING!?"

Beyond turned and ran; Naomi chased after him. The other put-putters stared at the odd pair.

"YOU BETTER RUN, RYUZAKI!" Naomi called, "PEOPLE COULD BE DYING AS WE SPEAK!"

"TECHNICALLY! PEOPLE COULD BE DYING AS WE SCREAM!" Beyond called back.

They reached the house they had been working at that day and calmly walked back in, Naomi occasionally sending the ever so fleeting glance at Beyond, hatred abounding in her eyes.

They sat back on the couch.

"So…" Beyond said, sitting on the couch in the odd manner he was so accustomed to, "Why would the killer accept a 'Q' instead of a 'B'?" He asked, as if they had never gone or done anything other than work on the case.

Naomi facepalmed.

**Author's Note:**

> This is old


End file.
